Heart shaped waffles
by iam324b21
Summary: Valentine's breakfast


Summary: Valentine's breakfast  
>Warnings: This story contains femslash<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making money out of this

Callie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Cristina came walking in. With a sigh she took a seat at the breakfast bar. It was obvious she was tired. Very normal after a 36-hour shift. Cristina eyed the freshly baked waffles that Callie just put on a plate and was about to grab one when her hand was slapped away.

"What was that for?" Cristina asked confused.

"They're not for you. They're for Arizona." Callie explained.

"So? There are what.. five of them? I can have one. I'm sure Blondie won't mind." Cristina tried again and was about to make a grab for a second time when Callie glared at her, warning her for another possible slap if she continued the journey with her hand to the waffle.

"No." Callie shook her head.

Cristina narrowed her eyes at Callie. She waited patiently for Callie to turn her back at her for making her move. If she would just get 30 seconds she could grab the waffle and quickly make her way to her bedroom.

She was about to make her move when Callie went to the fridge to grab something when she got a good look for the first time at the waffles. There was something different about them.

"Dude, are those heart shaped waffles?" Cristina asked grinning.

Callie's head snapped her direction at the question. She saw the grin widening on her roommates face and blushed slightly. Well so much for her bad-ass rock star image.

"Well uh you know. It's because of uhm Valentine. And hearts go with Valentine. " Callie mumbled.

"Uhuh. You are so whipped." Cristina grinned evilly.

"I am not." Callie shot back without raising her voice. "I'm not" she stated again.

"Yeah whatever." Cristina said and before Callie could stop her she quickly grabbed one of the heart shaped waffles and made her way to her bedroom chuckling at Callie and her waffled prize.

"Pfft. Hey." Callie called after Cristina, finally realizing what happened, but was too late. She shook her head at her sneaky roommate.

She continued her work on preparing breakfast. She grabbed the freshly cut fruit and put them in a bowl. After checking she had all the food on the tray, she put on the finishing touch and grabbed the beautiful single red rose in a crystal vase and put it on the tray. Now she was finished.

She chuckled at herself. "Glad Cristina didn't see this part or I would've never lived it down."

She picked up the tray and carefully made her way into her bedroom. She opened and shut the door with her foot and walked over to the bed that held her sleeping beauty in it's warm embrace.

She carefully placed the tray down on the bedside table at Arizona's side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She stroked Arizona's warm cheek. "Wake up, honey." Callie whispered softly. She smiled as her girlfriend was slowly waking up but trying her hardest to stay in the world of dreams.

She softly leaned forward and kissed her girlfriends full lips. She was about to pull back when the kiss was returned. They kissed lazily but quickly turned more passionate.

When oxygen became an issue she softly pulled away and leaned back. Looking down at her girlfriend who was now awake and smiling brightly with dimples on full display.

"Good morning." Callie greeted her.

"Hmm good morning." Arizona answered her.

"Sit up babe." Callie said to Arizona.

Arizona looked a bit confused but did as her girlfriend asked her. Callie meanwhile grabbed the tray filled with breakfast goodies and when she saw her girlfriend was sitting up properly she placed the tray on her lap.

"Happy Valentine."

Arizona smiled even more brightly. " You made me breakfast in bed?" How sweet. Thank you. Happy Valentine to you too sweetheart." Arizona said her voice filled with awe at the romantic gesture of her girlfriend.

"Come here and share breakfast with me." Arizona said.

Callie didn't need to be told twice and quickly made her way back under the warm covers and cuddled into her girlfriend. She kissed her cheek and with butterfly kissed made her way down to her neck. Arizona leaned to the left with her head to give her girlfriend better access.

Callie made her way up again and kissed Arizona on the lips. After a couple of heated kisses she pulled back slightly and whispered against her mouth. "Breakfast."

"Tease" Arizona grinned back. She was about to dig in when she saw the waffles. She looked at Callie and smiled. "You made me heart shaped waffles?" Arizona asked her.

Callie blushed. This valentine's thing really wasn't good for her hardcore image. "Yea well for valentine you know. I thought you might like it." Callie softly said.

"Aww I love it thank you. This is really sweet of you." Arizona kissed her soundly on the lips.

She kissed her again, longer this time. "Hmm you're such a softy." Arizona grinned against Callie's lips before kissing them again.

Callie pulled back and looked at her shocked. "Uhm no I am not. I'm a bad-ass hardcore superstar remember."

"Uhuh. I know. I think the waffles agree with you. " Arizona giggled.

"Yeah well. Not many people can make them you know." Callie muttered.

"Hmm no you're right. Only hardcore superstars can do that. You're my heart shaped waffle maker, hardcore superstar with a scalpel and spatula. And I love you." Arizona said before grabbing the back of Callie's head into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Callie said between kisses. They continued to kiss, breakfast forgotten.

Arizona leaned more into Callie, while Callie's hand went down her girlfriend's body to explore. Suddenly she came into contact with something that wasn't Arizona, only then she remember about breakfast.

"Oh what about breakfast?" Callie asked.

"Oh I'm planning to eat my breakfast." Arizona grinned. She picked up the tray and placed it back on the bedside table. "The waffles will have to wait for awhile." With that she pulled her girlfriend into her and kissed her passionately.

"Let me show you how much I appreciated you making me breakfast." Arizona giggled. They continued their kissing while hands explored bodies. Moans and giggles filled the room.

Arizona pulled of Callie's red, silky nightgown and tossed it away, not caring where it landed. "God you're so beautiful." Arizona moaned and kissed her girlfriend again.

"Hmm so are you." Callie said back and continued their making out. Neither of them noticed when suddenly music started playing. Only thing that mattered was each other.

A good way to start Valentine's Day.


End file.
